Compass
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /YeHae-ZhouRy-WonMin-KangTeuk-HeeWook-HanHyuk-KiHy un/ Story One: Stay With Me - WonMin/ Part A. What Really Happened Here?/ Lee Sungmin akhirnya menemukan orang yang ia cari, tapi... ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Lalu... masa lalunya juga... kenapa seperti ini?
1. Prologue

—**Compass—**

**Author: Rin, collab with kkun-clouds**

**Chapter: Prologue of 7 + Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeHae, KiHyun, WonMin, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HeeWook, HanHyuk.**

**Genre: Fantasy – Romance**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

—_First—_

"_Aigoo_, ini tidak rusak kan?"

Mata _foxy_nya menatap kompas miliknya yang sedari tadi ia pukulkan pada bangku taman yang ia duduki. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya, berharap akan terjadi sesuatu. Namun, sia-sia. Bahkan walau sudah ia pukulkan berkali-kali—ditambah dengan tenaganya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, benda itu masih utuh, diam, statis, tanpa ada satupun pergerakan, apapun itu.

Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ini tidak rusak kan? Untuk apa orang-orang tua itu menyuruhnya mencari orang itu dan malah memberikan alat yang bisa memandunya dalam keadaan rusak?

Lee Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini menyusahkan. Kalau saja kakek-kakek sialan itu tidak melarangnya menggunakan kekuatan apapun selain kekuatan dari kompas ini, ia pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukan orang yang seharusnya ia cari.

"_Mwo_?"

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menghentikan tingkah konyolnya yang sedari tadi menggalau tidak jelas. Jarum kompas yang sejak awal diam, mulai berputar. Pelan, menunjuk ke arah utara.

Sungmin bangkit, terlampau bersemangat hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Ia tidak mempedulikannya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjalan tak tentu arah, ia menemukannya. Ia memang baru melakukan pencarian ini selama tiga bulan, tidak seperti _dongsaeng_nya yang bahkan menghabiskan waktu selama satu tahun melakukan ini. Tapi selama tiga bulan itu, tak ada hal berarti apapun yang terjadi padanya, malah terkesan statis. Itulah sebabnya, reaksi sekecil ini, walau lemah, adalah hal yang sangat dinantikannya.

_Baiklah, siapapun itu, aku akan menemukanmu._

_._

_._

—_Second—_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Cho Kyuhyun_ imnida_. Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan."

Ia membungkukkan badannya. Berdiri di depan kelas yang baru saja akan ia tempati. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya, membuat semua siswa di kelas—baik _namja _maupun _yeoja_—sontak menatapnya, antara kagum dan iri.

Semua, kecuali satu _namja _yang duduk di bangku belakang dekat jendela. Lebih memilih memperhatikan hujan yang turun di luar sana—yang nyatanya memang lebih menarik. Ini bukan musim hujan namun hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, layaknya air yang dibuang dari langit secara besar-besaran.

Itu jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya bahkan tidak menyadari ketika _namja _itu—murid baru di kelasnya—duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dan membuatnya tak menyadari pula ketika _namja _berkulit semi pucat itu tersenyum tipis sambil melihat ke depan, sebelum kemudian tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai.

Cho Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah kompas berwarna _silver_. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika dilihatnya jarum kompas miliknya berputar, tanpa henti dan semakin cepat.

_Kim Kibum, akhirnya kau kutemukan._

_._

_._

—_Third—_

"Hufft…"

Leeteuk bersandar pada bangku taman yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Kedua matanya terpejam, sementara tangan kanannya merogoh dalam-dalam tas yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Jemarinya terhenti ketika menyentuh sebuah benda di dalamnya. Sontak kedua mata yang awalnya terpejam itu pun terbuka.

"Hhhh…"

Lagi. Helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia mengacak helaian _light-brown _miliknya, sedikit frustasi. Tanpa melihat apa yang ia sentuh, ia sudah tahu apa itu. Kompas berwarna putih miliknya.

"Hhhh..."

Kembali terdengar. Kali ini bukan hanya terdengar berat, melainkan pasrah. Ini bukan karena masalah uang sewa apartemennya yang agak sulit—err, itu juga sebenarnya sih, tapi untuk sekarang itu bukan prioritas, toh kalaupun ia diusir ia masih bisa—sedikit memaksa sih—menumpang tinggal di tempat Kyuhyun. Yah, itu juga kalau _maknae _satu itu, tidak sedang dalam _mode _menyebalkannya.

Masalahnya kali ini, yang benar-benar masalah besarnya, selain dari kesulitan keuangan yang dialaminya (ingin ia hancurkan tempat tinggal para tetua sialan itu yang sudah menempatkannya dengan sangat tidak elit di dunia ini), adalah... kompas miliknya.

Ia memang diberitahu oleh orang-orang tua kurang kerjaan yang dengan seenaknya membuat mereka—ia dan beberapa _dongsaeng_nya—melakukan perjalanan tidak jelas hanya untuk mencari jodohnya—jodoh mereka. Benar, jodoh. Dan, _hell_, kenapa satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan mereka harus menggunakan benda bulat konyol yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah digunakan lagi di dunia ini?

Bukan itu masalahnya, sejujurnya...

Leeteuk kembali menghela nafasnya. Masalah ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Kompasnya sudah lama berputar, tanpa henti, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud, karena sebenarnya ia bahkan sudah mengenalnya.

Kim Youngwoon. Teman kerjanya di _café _tempat ia bekerja.

Yang jadi masalahnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan mengenai hal ini. Tidak mungkin kan ia tiba-tiba bilang kalau ia adalah jodohnya?

Aigoo_, ini bahkan jauh lebih sulit daripada memarahi semua _dongsaeng_ku_…

.

.

—_Fourth—_

"Zhou Mi-_gege_, tidak bisakah kau pelankan langkahmu? Tidak sadarkah kau kalau kakimu itu panjangnya amit-amit?"

_Namja _bernama Zhou Mi itu menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan dilihatnya _namja _lain yang lebih pendek darinya sedang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan susah payah. Henry—nama _namja _itu—langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika ia sudah tiba di dekat Zhou Mi.

"Langkahku sudah pelan lho, mochi..."

_Plak_.

Henry menggeplak kepala Zhou Mi menggunakan kompas berwarna putih gading miliknya. "Untuk standar panjang kakiku, langkahmu itu masih terlalu cepat—atau lebar mungkin lebih tepatnya."

Zhou Mi memegangi kepalanya, meringis kesakitan. Senang rasanya mengganggu sang mochi, namun ketika ia terlalu kesal, ia bisa berubah menjadi mochi sangar yang hobi memukulnya entah dengan benda apa yang sedang dipegangnya. Dan sialnya, yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini adalah kompas milik sang mochi yang sudah mempertemukan mereka—yang kerasnya benar-benar menyusahkan

"_Arra, arra_. Tapi kalau kita tidak cepat, kita bisa benar-benar terlambat, mochi _chagi_…"

"Kalau begitu, gendong aku."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kan tadi kau bilang kita harus cepat, daripada menunggu langkahku yang lambat, bukannya lebih baik kalau kau menggendongku jadi kau bisa melangkah lebar seperti biasanya. Lgipula, _gege _kan mirip koala, jadi pasti bisa menggendongku." Ucap Henry, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Zhou Mi hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengarnya. _Bilang saja kalau kau malas berjalan terlalu jauh sekalian juga ingin mengejekku. __Dasar modus..._

"Mochi, cepat jalan, atau kau akan kehilangan salah satu _gege_mu..."

Henry membulatkan kedua matanya, lupa akan kemungkinan satu itu. Detik berikutnya, ia segera menarik salah satu tangan Zhou Mi dan berlari. "_Yaa_! _Gege_, kenapa kau tidak ingatkan aku soal itu?"

Zhou Mi memilih diam, setidaknya ia bisa membuat mochi China ini berjalan—err, atau lebih tepatnya berlari—dengan kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa mengeluh kelelahan atau mempermasalahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah terlalu lebar. Apapun itu, setidaknya mereka bisa lebih cepat sampai di tujuan.

.

.

—_Fifth—_

Lee Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Ini aneh, ini mustahil, atau apalah istilahnya. Mana ada orang sebaik ini? Mengizinkannya untuk tinggal sementara di rumahnya, sementara dirinya adalah orang asing yang—sedikit berakting—menceritakan keadaan dirinya yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal (err, sebenarnya ini agak benar juga, setidaknya di Korea ini ia memang tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal). Apa wajahnya itu terlihat seperti orang baik-baik yang setiap perkataannya dapat dipercaya?

Bahkan Lee Donghae sekalipun selalu dengan mudah mengetahui kapan ia berbohong dan kapan ia berkata jujur. Sahabat sehidup tapi bukan sematinya itu bahkan sering kali memukul kepalanya jika ia sedikit berbohong padanya.

Tapi ini...

_Namja _ini bahkan mengizinkannya tinggal di kediamannya, tanpa menanyakan apapun. Tan Hankyung namanya—itu nama Koreanya ngomong-ngomong. Nama aslinya Tan Hangeng, berasal dari China—menurut pengakuannya. Entah benar atu tidak, tapi melihat wajah orientalnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang Korea, ia yakin kalau orang ini memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ah, satu lagi. Biarpun orang ini ramah, tapi jujur saja, ia agak kaku dan canggung jika dekat dengannya...

Yah, tidak masalah sih, setidaknya... ada satu keuntungan yang didapatnya dengan tinggal di tempat ini.

Ia bisa tinggal satu atap dengan seseorang yang menyebabkan kompas miliknya berputar tanpa henti.

.

.

—_Sixth—_

Kim Ryeowook tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya—ralat, ia pernah merasakan hal ini, hanya saja tidak seekstrim dengan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya sekarang. Ia menelan salivanya, suaranya benar-benar sulit untuk dikeluarkan dan lidahnya entah kenapa seperti mati rasa.

Iris gelap miliknya menatap _namja _di hadapannya—lebih cantik daripada _yeoja _manapun yang pernah ditemuinya namun tetap terlihat sangar kalau menurut penglihatannya, sekarang.

Ia bukan tipe frontal, lebih senang berada di balik bayang-bayang Lee Sungmin yang memang notabenenya sangat dekat dengannya. Hanya saja, entah kerasukan apa, atau entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya hingga ia bisa mengalami hal ini.

Ketahuan mengikuti _namja _di hadapannya ini, lalu dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalam _flat _berukuran sedang miliknya dan kini berakhir dengan ia yang seolah terlihat sedang diinterogasi. Oh, bahkan bicara dengan tetua sarap di dunianya tidak semenakutkan ini suasananya…

"Jadi?"

Ryeowook menelan salivanya—lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku… sudah bilang semuanya. _Jeongmal_, aku tidak sedang berbohong sekarang…"

_Namja _cantik itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook, membuat _namja _bertubuh mungil itu hanya bisa merengut takut. _Teukie-_hyung_... Minnie-_hyung_... aku benar-benar tidak kuat kalau harus seperti ini. Orang ini terlalu menakutkan..._

_Jinjja, _siapapun yang sudah membuat kompas miliknya mengarah pada _namja _ini, ia benar-benar ingin menggeplak kepala orang itu lalu menggantung tubuhnya di moncong jerapah. _Siapapun... tolong aku..._

.

.

—_Seventh, Last—_

_Namja _berambut gelap itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang telah merubah warnanya menjadi gelap. Tetesan hujan mengenai kepalanya yang memang tidak tertutup apapun. Ia mendesah. Iris gelapnya beralih pada sesuatu yang dipegangnya. Benda bulat berlapis emas dengan lambang _clover _di bagian penutupnya. Sebuah kompas.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, ketika dilihatnya jarum kompas itu berputar—terus tanpa henti. Oh, ayolah, benda ini tidak mungkin rusak _kan_? Orang-orang tua itu tidak mungkin memberikannya benda yang sudah rusak _kan_?

Ia mendengus. Ini sudah lewat dari satu tahun sejak ia memulainya. Berbekal benda bulat ini yang kadangkala membuatnya harus menahan emosinya karena sering berputar tanpa henti—seperti sekarang ini. Namun, selama satu tahun itu pula ia tidak menemukan apa yang harus dicarinya.

Apa ia kembali saja lagi ke rumahnya?

Aish_, dua minggu. Kalau sampai dalam waktu dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun yang memiliki nama Kim Jongwoon, aku akan pulang saat itu juga._

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, sejak awal ia melakukan perjalanan tanpa arah ini. Lee Donghae bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya kini dalam bahaya—tidak, bukan sekarang, bahkan sejak awal ia memang berada dalam bahaya, tergantung kapan orang yang mengikutinya ini berhenti bermain-main dan mengamati keadaan…

_Namja _dengan iris kemerahan itu menyeringai. Tidak menyenangkan jika ia memulai semuanya dengan terburu-buru, harus ada sesuatu yang bisa ia mainkan atau setidaknya bisa membuatnya mengulur waktu dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Dan mengganggu Lee Donghae, mungkin adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuatnya senang saat ini…

.

.

.

Shindong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Heran, _facepalm_, tidak habis pikir dan sebagainya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahan beberapa tahun mendampingi orang-orang tua yang tidak punya kerjaan dan lebih seringnya mengganggu semua penghuni dunia ini—dunia tempat tinggal mereka yang terisolasi dari dunia luar tempat tinggal para manusia pada umumnya—yang kini justru membuat repot tujuh orang _namja _dengan menyuruh mereka mencari jodoh mereka sendiri. _Hell_, semua orang tua di dunia ini juga tahu, kalau jodoh mereka tidak perlu dicari, kalau waktu yang tepat sudah tiba, mereka akan dengan sendirinya bertemu—tanpa bantuan kompas tidak jelas buatan orang-orang tua ini.

Masa kecil kurang bahagia, _eoh_? Sampai melakukan permainan tidak jelas ini, dasar labil…

Yah, semoga saja tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya yang kini menyebar di Korea Selatan.

"Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk, tapi lebih parah dari itu. Setidaknya, tidak ada masalah dengan Lee Hyukjae. Yang jadi masalah justru Lee Donghae…"

Shindong melebarkan kedua matanya. _Namja _bertubuh tambun itu hanya bisa diam. Bukannya itu artinya kalau salah satu _dongsaeng_nya yang punya ketertarikan lebih pada ikan itu sedang dalam bahaya?

"Maksud anda?"

Kakek tua berjanggut putih itu—mengingatkannya akan salah satu tokoh fiksi di sebuah novel yang pernah ia baca yang hobi memakan permen jeruk, seorang penyihir yang mati dibunuh mantan muridnya lalu terjatuh dari menara—hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus janggut panjangnya. "Kalau kuceritakan sekarang, tidak akan ada unsur yang menyenangkan sama sekali…"

Sungguh, kalau saja orang tua ini tidak lebih tua dari dirinya, Shindong pasti sudah memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat kayu milik kakek tua ini. _Sabar… jangan sampai kau membuat kacau dengan menggeplak kepalanya. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat…_

.

—**T.B.C/END?—**

**.**

**a/n **Saya comeback dengan fic baru. XD Mendadak dapet ide ini gara-gara obrolan gaje bareng seorang senior saya. :D Fic bergenre fantasy pertama saya dan ini collab. :D

Oke, sekian dari saya. RnR? :D

**.**

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	2. Story One: Stay With Me Part A

—**C****ompass****—**

**Author: Rin****, collab with ****K****kun****_****clouds**** (on **_**twitter**_**)**

**Chapter: 1A**** of 7 + Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ****YeHae, KiHyun, **_**WonMin**_**, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HeeWook, HanHyuk.**

**Genre: ****Fantasy – ****Romance**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**[Harap baca juga a/n di bawah. ._. ]**

**.**

—_First Story: Stay with Me—_

_Part A: What… really happened here?_

.

Lee Sungmin tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini sebelumnya—err, mungkin pernah namun tidak sampai separah sekarang. Seperti dulu, ketika ia dibingungkan bagaimana harus menghadapi kejahilan dua dongsaengnya, Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun. Ingin marah, tapi ia tidak tega. Namun, kalau dibiarkan rasanya kepala benar-benar akan pecah. Tapi tetap itu tidak sampai membuatnya bingung seperti sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia membanting—sekalian juga menghancurkan seandainya itu mungkin—kompas yang menurutnya tidak berguna ini. Ayolah, ia sudah berjalan—atau mungkin berlari—mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh benda ini, tapi apa hasilnya? Tidak ada…

Ng… itu tidak sepenuhnya benar sih. Ada hasil yang ia dapatkan—kalau memang kompas itu tidak rusak atau tengah mempermainkannya. Hanya saja yang jadi masalahnya kini, kompas itu malah membawanya ke… ng… sebuah rumah—atau _mansion_ mungkin—yang… besar dan… benar-benar mewah…

Memangnya ada yang benar-benar tinggal di tempat seperti ini…?

Ragu. Jelas. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau orang yang dicarinya tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Kalau pun mungkin, pasti bukan pemiliknya. Bisa jadi pelayan atau pekerja lainnya. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan kompas miliknya—walau sebenarnya sejak awal ia memang ragu—hanya saja… kelihatannya… memang mustahil kan?

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ini sudah terlalu sore, langit bahkan mulai menggelap. Lagipula tempatnya berada saat ini—di balik sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi—membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_. Masih ada hari esok baginya untuk memastikan kalau memang kompas ini sedang tidak mempermainkannya dan menunjukkan arah yang tepat.

Yah, semoga saja…

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju perlahan. Si pengemudi menyapukan pandangannya ke luar. Ia tertegun ketika dilihatnya seorang _namja—_atau _yeoja_ mungkin—berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan laju mobilnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berjalan dari arah rumahnya.

Rumah besar itu memang miliknya, dan ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumah itu—kecuali jika para pelayan yang bekerja mulai dari pagi hingga sore juga turut dihitung. Jadi… wajar saja kan ia merasa aneh ketika ada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah rumahnya, apalagi di sana tidak ada rumah lain kecuali sebuah tanah lapang yang bahkan tertutup.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mengerutkan alisnya, ketika dirasanya orang itu seperti seseorang yang ia kenal—walau nyatanya ia benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Tapi… yah, terasa _familiar_… rasanya pernah melihatnya. Entah di kehidupan nyata atau mungkin sekedar dalam mimpi.

"_Nugu_?" Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Jadi _hyung _ke sini hanya untuk numpang tinggal di tempatku, begitu?"

Kyuhyun duduk di depan Sungmin. Tatapan matanya tajam, menatap _namja _di hadapannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_nya itu. Bukannya tidak ingin menampungnya, terlebih ketika ia tahu kalau Sungmin masih belum bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya. Jangankan melihat wajahnya, bahkan namanya saja ia tidak tahu.

"_Jebal_~" Sungmin melancarkan jurus _aegyo_nya—yang tidak pernah gagal sekalipun terutama pada _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini.

"Ukhh… _aishh_… _arraseo_. _Hyung _boleh tinggal di sini—hanya sampai _hyung _bisa bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Setelahnya _hyung _harus angkat kaki dari sini…"

"_Mwo_!? Kyunnie~ Kau tega sekali~"

"Terima atau kutendang keluar."

"Aish, baiklah… baiklah…"

Kyuhyun tersentak, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Ah, satu lagi. _Hyung_ sekamar dengan ikan-_hyung_ ya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kamarku diobrak-abrik."

"Eh? Ikan?"

.

.

.

"Hae-_ya…_ jadi kau juga ikut menumpang tidur di tempat Kyuhyunnie?"

Sungmin langsung menginterogasi Donghae begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Pantas saja _mood _anak itu agak jelek ketika ia datang ke tempat ini. Apartemen Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menjadi tumpangan gratis bagi mereka. Bukan hanya dirinya atau Donghae, tapi juga yang lainnya. Wajar saja, karena di antara mereka bertujuh Kyuhyunlah orang pertama yang mendapat tempat tinggal ketika mereka pertama kali tiba di Korea. Tapi yang punya keberuntungan lebih sebenarnya adalah Henry yang langsung menemukan orang yang harus dicarinya tiga hari setelah memulai pencarian.

Dan sekarang… ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar anak itu, karena dia malah menghilang ke China bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"_Hyung _kan tahu, walau aku sudah memulai ini sejak setahun yang lalu aku tidak punya tempat tinggal sama sekali. Kalau tidak tinggal di tempat Teukie-_hyung_ ya aku ke tempat Kyuhyunnie…"

"Ng… iya sih…"

"Lalu... sudah bertemu dengan_nya_?"

Sungmin tertegun. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, menatap Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya. "_Nugu_?"

"Yak, _hyung_! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Sungmin masih diam, lebih terlihat seperti berpikir. Ia menatap Donghae yang kini sudah berganti posisi menjadi tiduran di ranjang sebelahnya. Kalau dipikir, sebenarnya dulu ia tidak pernah akrab dengan _namja _ini. Apapun yang ada dalam diri mereka selalu tidak cocok satu sama lain. Kalau bukan Donghae yang kadang merasa risih dengan dirinya, pasti ia yang akan seperti itu. Hanya saja… kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat ia dan Donghae menjadi lebih dekat. Yah… bukan kejadian penting sih, hanya…

"Ng?"

_Namja aegyo_ itu tersentak. Ia baru ingat. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Donghae. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa itu. Entah itu hanya memang benar, atau mungkin hanya intuisinya yang tidak jelas.

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pikirannya. Kali ini pada kejadian tadi sore. Sungguh, walau ia tidak mempercayai apa yang kompas itu tunjukkan padanya ada sedikit rasa penasaran akan tempat itu. Entahlah, hanya saja rasanya mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ia temukan di sana.

"Yah, mungkin besok pagi-pagi aku harus ke sana lagi…"

Dan dengan keputusan itu Sungmin pun langsung menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Ng… kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh lagi… rumah ini memang aneh…"

Sungmin berdiri tak jauh dari rumah yang ia datangi kemarin. Ini masih pukul enam pagi dan jelas ia harus sebisa mungkin membuat keberadaannya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain—terutama sekali si pemilik rumah. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan dituduh sebagai pencuri, penguntit atau bahkan _sasaeng fans_—_well_, yang terakhir rasanya agak mustahil juga. Memangnya rumah ini milik selebritis apa?

Rumah ini hanya satu-satunya di ujung jalan. Yang anehnya, walau besar dan terkesan tertutup bahkan penjaga pun tidak ada. Jadi… siapa pemilik rumah ini?

_Siiinnngg_!

"Eh?"

Sungmin merogoh sakunya, mengambil kompas miliknya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara—tidak terlalu keras tapi tetap saja terdengar di tengah suasana sepi seperti ini. Ia terbelalak. "A-apa?"

Jarumnya terus berputar, tanpa henti. Alurnya pun kacau. Awalnya berputar ke arah kanan, lalu beberapa putaran kemudian berbalik arah. Terus seperti itu, berulang sekaligus juga mengeluarkan suara aneh. Sungmin mengernyit. Padahal tadi tidak apa-apa. Atau memang benda ini sebenarnya rusak dan ia hanya dipermainkan saat ini?

"Aish… tahu begini aku tidak akan memulai pencarian konyol ini…"

_Srrrkkkk_…

"Eh?"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Ada seseorang selain ia di sini. Langkahnya walau halus tapi terdengar jelas. _Well_, berterimakasihlah—atau sekalian juga merutuklah—pada ketajaman indera pendengarannya. _Namja aegyo _itu memasukkan kompas itu ke dalam sakunya lagi. Gesturnya waspada. Setidaknya kalau ada apa-apa—misalnya orang yang bisa mengancam keselamatannya ia bisa menggunakan kemampuan _martial arts _miliknya. Itu juga kalau suara mencurigakan yang barusan ia dengar memang diciptakan oleh manusia.

"_Nugu_—hmphh!"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sepasang tangan kekar telah lebih dulu membekap mulutnya dan menahan pergerakannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu kapan ia mulai tertidur—atau mungkin pingsan, entahlah. Ia hanya ingat kalau ia mendengar suara langkah kaki lalu ada yang menutup mulutnya dan setelah itu… gelap. Ia pingsan, mungkin ketika orang tak dikenal itu memakai obat bius ketika menculiknya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya di ruangan itu yang terlalu berlebihan—tunggu, ruangan?

_Namja aegyo_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya, baru menyadari kalau dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali asing baginya. "Ini... di mana?"

_Cklek._

"Ah, sudah bangun ya?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit melebarkan iris obsidiannya ketika mendapati seorang _namja_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan—berisi sebuah mangkuk dan cangkir sepertinya.

"_Nugu_?"

"Err... namaku Choi Siwon, aku pemilik rumah ini..." _Namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin, setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu ruangan itu.

_Pemilik rumah? Jangan bilang kalau orang ini adalah jodohku?_ Batin Sungmin, antara senang karena itu artinya ia tidak harus melakukan pencarian melelahkan yang tidak jelas lagi dan ragu... bagaimana mungkin orang setampan dan—kelihatannya—sekaya ini adalah jodohnya? Apa ia sedang dipermainkan?

"_Gwaenchana_...?"

Sungmin tersentak. "Lalu... kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau pingsan di depan rumahku... sepertinya. Jadi kubawa saja ke dalam."

_What the_...!? Jadi bukan orang ini yang membiusnya? Lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin kan kalau hantu melakukan itu padanya?

"Makanlah, kurasa istirahat bisa membuatmu jadi lebih baik..."

Siwon meletakkan nampan yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja nakas, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, aku ada di kamar sebelah..."

"Aaa... _n-ne_..."

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang optimis, sekaligus juga pesimis, tergantung dari situasi dimana ia terjebak di dalamnya. Mungkin karena pemikirannya yang terlalu rasional, dimana ketika ia merasa itu benar maka ia akan optimis, tapi kalau meragukan maka ia jelas akan pesimis.

Tapi situasi sekarang...

Ia tahu, mungkin ini bisa jadi benar atau malah bisa jadi sebuah kesalahan. Tergantung dari apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghadapinya.

_Namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu jelas adalah orang yang dimaksud, ia tidak ragu akan hal itu. Tapi apa yang dimiliki namja itu jelas membuatnya ragu—sangat ragu kalau perlu ia perjelas lagi.

Choi Siwon orang yang baik, ia juga sempurna—dari segi fisik dan yang lainnya, itu berdasarkan pengamatannya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir... kenapa... _namja_ itu membohonginya?

Ia tidak pingsan di depan rumah _namja_ itu, tapi memang _namja_ itu yang membuatnya pingsan. Jangan tanya darimana ia bisa tahu, membaca pikiran seseorang adalah salah satu kemampuannya—dan untuk kali ini saja ia benar-benar bersyukur punya kemampuan seperti itu.

"Sepi sekali..."

Rumah ini besar—sangat besar, bahkan dari luar pun sekilas bisa ia duga kalau ratusan orang bisa muat di dalam sana. Tapi… sepi. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau rumah sebesar ini hanya dihuni oleh _namja _itu saja. Bukannya itu semacam pemborosan ya…

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar. Tidak ada aturan kalau ia tidak boleh keluar kamar kan? Toh Siwon juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor dengan penerangan yang minim. Benar-benar sepi. Yang menyambutnya hanyalah kumpulan perabot rumah yang diam, berdiri tegak.

_Namja aegyo _itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bukan hanya sepi yang ia rasakan, tapi dingin. Rumah ini dingin. Itu yang ia rasakan. Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya, memegang dinding di dekatnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, memusatkan kekuatannya pada ujung jari-jari tangannya…

.

.

.

_Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun menatap kosong televisi yang menyala di depannya. Tidak dipedulikannya acara yang sedang tayang ataupun suara-suara lainnya. Ia hanya ingin menulikan dirinya—dari segalanya. Anak itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia beranjak, memilih untuk sesegera mungkin masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

_Mereka bertengkar lagi. Kedua orangtuanya bertengkar—lagi—hanya karena masalah yang sangat sepele. _Appa_nya terlihat berjalan dengan seorang _yeoja_—dan ia jelas tahu siapa _yeoja _yang dimaksud. Sekretarisnya. Wajar saja kan kalau mereka berjalan berdampingan._

_Tapi _umma_nya kelihatannya tidak peduli akan hal itu. Oh yah, seperti _yeoja _itu benar-benar peduli akan keluarganya sendiri._

_Anak itu lebih memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Rasanya lelah—walau sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan hal apapun yang melelahkan._

_Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Berganti menjadi suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia masih diam di posisinya. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk sekedar beranjak membukakan pintu. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu, dan bisa ia tebak kalau orang itu pasti akan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya._

"_Siwonnie…"_

Appa_nya._

"_Boleh _appa _bicara?"_

_Anak itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah ranjang. Iris gelapnya menatap sang _appa _datar. Apapun yang ingin dibicarakan oleh _appa_nya itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, bisa ia tebak dari raut wajah yang ditunjukkannya—antara sedih dan juga… senang?_

"Appa _akan bercerai dengan _umma_mu."_

_Satu kalimat dan itu sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bisa mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Ia sudah menduganya, dan jujur saja tidak terlalu kaget mendengar hal itu. Lagipula percuma saja mempertahankan hubungan yang sebenarnya tidak dilandasi oleh apapun ini kan?_

"_Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Lebih cepat kurasa jauh lebih baik."_

_._

_._

_._

Sungmin tersentak. Ia menarik tangannya dari tembok dengan cepat. Yang barusan itu apa? Apa hal itu pernah terjadi di tempat ini? Lalu… anak laki-laki yang barusan… Choi Siwon? Kenapa terlihat berbeda?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak awal ia merasa rumah ini memang aneh. Pemiliknya mungkin orang yang ramah—menurutnya. Tapi… tempat ini terasa dingin untuknya, hampir seperti tidak pernah ditinggali selama bertahun-tahun. Ia memang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang—tapi itu hanya sebatas apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu dalam waktu yang berdekatan.

Tapi ini…

Masa lalu bukan sesuatu yang ia bisa baca hanya dengan membaca pikirannya—yah, biasanya itu adalah sesuatu yang dikibur jauh dalam pikiran orang yang bersangkutan. Masa lalu hanya bisa ia baca dari benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan hal itu, namun itu pun hanya sepotong.

Ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini, dan pemiliknya adalah bagian paling penting dari keanehan itu sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

_Deg_.

.

.

.

"Nama… Lee Sungmin. Kemampuan… membaca pikiran tapi hanya sebatas apa yang dipikirkan saat itu juga. Kemampuan lain, membaca masa lalu dari sebuah benda. Tambahan lainnya lagi, ia menguasai _martial arts_. Ah… ia juga lumayan dekat dengan Lee Donghae… menarik…"

Seorang _namja _berpakaian serba hitam dengan _hoodie _yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya menatap jam saku perak yang ia genggam erat. Ia bersandar pada salah satu pohon yang tepat berdiri di depan rumah Choi Siwon, tapi dalam posisi yang hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali. Seulas seringai terlihat di wajahnya ketika jarum jamnya mulai berputar—perlahan, dan sesekali berhenti.

"Satu… dua… tiga…"

_Waktumu hanya satu minggu untuk bisa mengambil hati Choi Siwon, kalau tidak kau yang akan mati, Lee Sungmin…_

Dan sosoknya menghilang, meninggalkan jejak kaki yang bahkan terlihat sangat samar.

.

_**Continued to Part B. Reveal**_

_**.**_

**a/n ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ini updatenya ngaret pake banget yang kalau diitung-itung udah lewat dari setengah tahun? Atau malah ada yang nggak inget sama sekali? -,-**

**Masalahnya adalah ini ff collab saya sama seorang senior saya dimana orang itu adalah pemilik asli plot dari ff ini. Saya hanya mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah tulisan yang lebih panjang, bukannya berupa coretan nggak jelas yang banyak tanda panah yang mengarah kemana-mana. -,- serius lho, itu draft asli ff ini. Masalah lainnya lagi adalah senior saya itu mau lulus kuliah tahun ini, jadi ya… dianya fokus dulu nyusun segala macem. Dan saya sebagai adik kelas yang baik (*plak) gak mungkin kan ganggu dia. ._.**

**Ini baru update sekarang, karena ya… orang itu udah lulus sidang pertama—dan butuh penyegaran katanya. .-.**

_**Mian,**_** ya kalau saya gak bisa bales review kalian. ._. Bukannya gak mau, cuma waktu tidak memungkinkan. **_**But**_**, thanks~ buat 32 review yang sebagian besarnya nodong minta ini dilanjut~ :'D**

**Couple pertama WonMin~ Dengan jumlah 3 part. Untuk couple selanjutnya, silakan liat prolog. Di situ udah saya buat urutan couple yang bakal dibuat selanjutnya. Dan yah, yang minta YeHae harap sabar aja, itu couple utama ff ini makanya di akhir. Tapi… bakal diselipin kok mengenai mereka. Yang pasti YeHae itu yang masalahnya paling complicated di sini~ xD**

**Okay, see you all~ :D**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
